This is why I am your sullen girl
by CrulestGirlfosure
Summary: Sora can't decide who she like shes somewhat lost about her love life and MAtt is rilly shy while tai on the other hand is waiting and waiting for sora to just hurry up.


I've made a lot of fan fictions and they all sucked.so readers please help me in my time of need and read and review! Please tell me what I'm doing wrong I've made soo many fictions that it seems hopeless. I am totally desperate for reviews! Thanks for reading this! I appreciate all your thoughts and input into this. so anyways.LETS GET IT ON! (THE STORY NOTHING NASTY)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GEOMETRY, 4TH PERIOD: SORA POV  
  
Sora was currently not paying attention in class as usual and was preoccupied on two thing actually Matt and Tai or Tai and Matt. This was obvious from her scribbled paper for the warm up where on the top border she wrote "Matt, Matt, Matt, M, Yamato, Matt.etc." and on the bottom she wrote "Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai.Taichi. Tai, Tai, Tai." And on the side or the paper she wrote little hearts where it said on the inside "Tai and Sora forever" and she right about to write "Matt and Sora for ever in another heart." Then she thought to herself:  
  
"Matt will never go for a girl like me and if he ever did he would probably just play me like fool. But of course he was what I call "tormented"- helpless little boy who just wanted some attention. Or maybe I could be wrong. I do notice things from being quiet though.I don't know.my curiosity is just going to have to wait since Tai has been flirting with me more than ever and Matt is just shy. But it's soo CUTE! I DIG SHY GUYS. Let me rephrase that. I DIG TORMENTED HOTTER THAN HELL SHY BOYS!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
SORA'S BIRTHDAY: NORMAL POV  
  
Sora STILL had an unsure head over heels thing for Tai while Matt continues to like Sora gradually more and more until..  
  
  
  
  
  
(Party still)  
  
MATT POV/SORA pov  
  
'I don't know what and why I was secretively studying on her when her eyes where closed' -MATT  
  
Matt Entered Sora's room quietly Sora still not noticing him.  
  
Matt was trying to think of to get the conversation going so he wouldn't have to leave so soon  
  
Sora was currently on her bed with her eyes closed and Tai (who matt not have seen) was on the floor rolling a soccer ball under the bed.  
  
Sora: 'OMG he's only a inches under from me but I'm not sure if or when I want to tell him that I like him'  
  
Sora asked Tai: "Have you ever wondered about 'us'?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not" Tai responded  
  
"So Tai if I was wondering if you wanted to you know."  
  
"Umm I don't." Tai responded chuckling  
  
"If you wanted to kiss or hold hands and see what it's like! Dumbass. (Sora muttered)  
  
Sora and Tai were right about to kiss when Matt comes in the room and says: "Oh I'm so sorry" then closes the door  
  
'Oh my god.sora must think less of me now sneaking up in her like that! I hope Tai or her don't tell anyone about the incident.it will ruin the bands image, the guys will be soo pissed! Just calm down.breathe matt.screw breathing! It hurts when I breathe. I'm such a baby I WANT SORA WITH ME!'  
  
Sora had no idea what just had happened there and she wasn't that interested to know what happened, all she wanted was to forget it and go on like nothing had happened because nothing had. had it? NO! Nothing happened! She scolded herself Jeez, I was just thinking about Matt that's all nothing more! Now stop thinking about it before you turn into a slut! She thought as she got up and headed out to the living room where everyone else was.  
  
"Umm maybe some other time Tai." And Sora walked out of the room slowly  
  
  
  
TAI POV  
  
'Darn it! Why don't I ever get the girl? At least Sora.the girls at are school are soo shallow 'oh tai can I feel your arms?' Stupid Fuck! He ruins everything! He's the one who starts all the fights and conflicts! Shouldn't I get the girl this one time? I mean.I'm the good guy right? He doesn't know her like I do. I'm the one who deserves her. I made her feel needed in the digital world and with stood up to those hoes.why can't she do the same for me? I'm going to have to except the fact that I'm unwanted in these lonely parts.grow up Tai.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SO. WAS THAT OK? I NEED SERIOUS HELP IN CREATIVITY. I CAN'T WRITE FOR S**T!!! PLEASE REVIEW. -HAZEL 


End file.
